From Why to Why
by kiradayo
Summary: "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak kunjung menemuiku?"/.../"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"/.../banyak pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan Miku. Tapi jawabannya cuma satu. Dan semua orang bisa menjawabnya /c/ khiikikurohoshi . Mind to R n R ?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><em><span>From Why to Why<span>_

© khiikikurohoshi

―

_Kenapa?____

Jemari Miku terhenti di atas _keyboard _laptop. Mendadak kesepuluh jemari itu bergetar secara samar. Tetapi sepasang manik _tosca-_nya tetap teguh memandang layar laptop berukuran 14 _inch_ itu. Napas terhembus lemah. Antara ingin dan, atau tidak ingin melanjutkan ketikannya. Miku membuka mulut, mengucapkan sesuatu dalam diam. Lalu kemudian mulut itu terkatup kembali.

Tanpa sengaja, kesepuluh jemari itu saling mengepal. Masih di atas _keyboard _laptop. Miku memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, bersugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, dengan gerakan luwes, kedua tangan Miku yang terkepal, akhirnya terbuka. Miku menghela napas. Ada uap dingin yang terhembus bersamaan dengan napasnya. Dengan hati-hati, Miku mengetikkan sebaris kata.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau tak kunjung menemuiku?____

Kembali gerakan jemari Miku terhenti. Matanya terasa panas, melawan fakta bahwa sekarang sudah pertengahan musim dingin. Dengan perlahan, tangan kiri Miku bergerak keluar dari lapangan _keyboard _laptop. Menyentuh sebuah _mouse _kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup berwarna merah-biru-hijau-kuning secara bergantian.

Miku menggeser _mouse _itu. _Pointer _mengikuti arah gerak _mouse _yang sengaja Miku geserkan. Tapi kemudian Miku berhenti. Kelima jari di tangan kirinya tetap menyelimuti _mouse _seutuhnya. Tapi napas terhenti, diluar kehendak Miku. Akhirnya, setelah berdebat panjang pada diri sendiri, Miku tersenyum kecut.

**ARE YOU SURE, YOU WANT TO SAVE THIS E-MAIL AS A DRAFT?**

**YES**** | NO**

_Pointer _bergerak dengan berputar-putar di antara pilihan 'yes' atau 'no'. Dan Miku berhenti di pilihan 'yes', membuat garis bawah pada pilihan tersebut. Setelah Miku kembali berdebat panjang pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Miku menekan _mouse_-nya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata Miku menitik satu kali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokan paginya,

(mungkin masih bisa dikatakan dini hari)

Tepat pukul 3 subuh, Miku sudah di duduk di atas kursi. Laptop terbuka berada di hadapannya. Kedua kaki tertekuk, dan Miku memeluk betisnya. Setelah menatap laptop itu lama-lama, Miku menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut itu.

Melenguh. Terisak.

Miku menangis sambil memeluk betisnya erat-erat. Kepalanya masih tenggelam diantara lutut-lututnya. Ada nama _seseorang _yang Miku sebutkan diantara isak tangisnya. Tapi samar. Sangat samar dan halus. _Siapa_.Dan _mengapa_. Silahkan jawab sendiri. Sebab Miku tidak ingin membahasnya, dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kegelapan menyelimuti bilik kamar Miku. Memang, gadis itu sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya. Entah sejak kapan, dia mengakui kalau kegelapan itu identik dengan dirinya.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Miku terbuka secara menggertak. Tapi Miku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menyambut _tamu _tak diundang yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan," _tamu _tak diundang itu terlihat kesal. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian dengan sisa-sisa cahaya yang ada, _tamu _tak diundang itu bergerak mendekati Miku. Tangannya mencengkram erat kedua pundak Miku yang terlihat kendur dan kurus. "Miku Hatsune!" _tamu _tak diundang itu menyebut nama lengkap Miku secara menggertak.

Miku mengangkat wajahnya, menatap _tamu _tak diundang dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi kemudian, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Miku tersenyum miring pada _tamu _tak diundang itu.

"Oh," kata Miku. Tidak berniat. "Kaito."

Kaito menatap Miku dengan prihatin. Meski gelap, dia masih bisa melihat wajah kusut Miku melalui kedua manik birunya.

"Kau…" Kaito terlihat bingung. Dia memilah-milah kata yang cocok untuk diucapkan kepada Miku sekarang. "… masih memikirkan _dia_?" tanya Kaito. Matanya redup karena kecewa dan prihatin.

Berkebalikan dengan Kaito, manik mata Miku justru terlihat menyala-nyala di dalam kegelapan.

Marah.

Ya, Miku marah. Kaito sudah menyinggung_nya_. Dan Miku tidak suka hal itu. Ah, ralat. Dan Miku _benci _hal itu.

"Apa urusanmu. Suka-sukaku jika terus memikirkan _Mikuo_."

Sekarang manik mata Kaito juga berkilat marah. Dengan kasar, dia menarik Miku, memasukkannya ke dalam pelukan. Miku persis seperti boneka porselen rapuh yang mudah pecah sekarang. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan Kaito, walaupun Miku terus memukul dada bidangnya dengan gelisah.

"Kaito… lepaskan!"

Kaito bertindak sebaliknya. Bukan _melepaskan_, tapi Kaito semakin _mempererat _pelukannya terhadap Miku. Erat, tapi ada unsur kelembutan yang terselip di pelukan itu.

"Kubilang, lepaskan aku!" Miku masih memukul-mukul, mencari celah agar bisa terlepas dari Kaito. Tapi sia-sia. Kaito _jauh _lebih kuat dari Miku. Miku lemah, terlebih hatinya juga ikut lemah. Lengkap sudah kelemahannya.

Kaito merenggangkan pelukannya, memegang dagu Miku, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat sebelum Miku menyadarinya, Kaito mencium bibir Miku. Agak kasar, tapi Kaito berharap Miku bisa berhenti mengelak karena itu.

Tapi Kaito salah, Miku justru semakin marah.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Miku mendorong dada Kaito dan Kaito terlempar kebelakang. Miku mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil memeluk lengan atasnya. Wajahnya merona. Kaito bisa melihat itu meski dalam kegelapan.

"Apa-apaan kamu?" Miku bertanya dalam suara yang intonasinya ditinggikan.

Kaito berdiri, menepuk lutut celana jinsnya, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Miku. "Aku membuatmu melupakan_nya_. Melupakan orang yang kau _sukai_. Melupakan orang yang kenyataannya adalah…" Kaito terhenti sebentar, menatap Miku dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. "… _adikmu _sendiri." Selesai. Kaito selesai mengucapkan _penjelasan_nya.

Miku berdiri jauh di seberang Kaito, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Kembali matanya terasa panas. "Kau… tidak mengerti perasaanku, Kaito…" Miku berbisik, tidak menatap mata Kaito, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Aku mengerti." Kaito berkata seolah-olah kemenangan berada di pihaknya. "Aku selalu mengerti tentang dirimu."

Miku menatap Kaito dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat. Akhirnya manik mata itu membolak. Ternyata Kaito sudah melihat _semuanya_! Isi laptop Miku yang terbuka tanpa perlindungan, maksudnya.

Kaito bersiul sambil menggeser _scroll mouse _yang dia peluk dengan tangan kiri. "'Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?'" Kaito bertanya. Bukan, Kaito membaca isi _draft _e-mail yang selama ini Miku buat untuk dikirimkan pada _Mikuo_.

Manik mata Miku kembali membolak. "Kaito! Hentikan!" Miku menyuruh. Tapi tentu saja Kaito tidak sepenurut itu.

"'Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak kunjung menemuiku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak kunjung menjawab e-mailku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali?'—" Kaito ingin melanjutkan, tapi Miku terlanjur berdiri di sampingnya, menekan tombol 'ON/OFF' yang terletak di pinggiran laptop. Miku mematikan laptopnya secara paksa di hadapan Kaito.

"Hentikan." Miku berkata. Suaranya tegas dan menyiratkan kemarahan tersendiri. Tapi ditelinga Kaito, suara Miku justru bergetar seperti ingin menangis. "Kenapa… kau setega ini padaku? Kau selalu ingin membuatku menderita. Walau kita teman sepermainan, bukan berarti kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya! Aku muak! Aku benci kau, Kaito! Benci! Selamanya membencimu!" "Tapi aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak ada jeda antara bentakan Miku dan perkataan Kaito. Hal itu membuat air mata Miku terhenti mengalir. Kaget, tentu saja.

"A… pa?"

"Aku serius." Kaito beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dan kau boleh mempertimbangkan _pernyataanku_ atau menolakku _sekarang_."

Kaito melangkah mendekati Miku yang mematung tak berdaya. Dia menempelkan sebelah tangannya di dinding, tepat di samping kepala Miku. "Pikirkanlah saat kepalamu sedang jernih. Saat itu tiba, kau boleh memanggilku." Setelah berbisik begitu tepat di telinga Miku, Kaito meninggalkan kamar Miku dalam kegelapan.

Blam.

Berbeda saat membuka, Kaito kini menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Tapi Miku tidak mementingkan itu. Sekarang dia… harus memilih. Dan memilih _bukanlah _keahliannya. Tanpa keiinginan Miku, badannya merosot jatuh. Punggung bersandar pada dinding. Air mata kembali mengalir sempurna dari pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama, Miku tetap dalam posisinya seperti tadi. Tapi dia tidak diam. Dia berpikir.

"Melupakan Mikuo… kemudian beralih pada Kaito." Miku menggumamkan itu secara berulang-ulang. Tentu saja hal itu sangat rumit. Tapi mencintai adik kandung adalah hal terlarang. Sangat terlarang. _Terlebih…_

"Ahahaha…" Miku tertawa hambar. Dia menjambak poninya dengan kasar. "Harusnya… sejak dulu aku tahu. Aku suka Mikuo, tapi Mikuo adikku. Aku suka Mikuo, tapi Mikuo sudah lama meninggal. Dan… semua pertanyaanku itu… Kaito juga bisa menjawabnya. Siapa pun bisa menjawabnya. Tapi aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahui hal itu. Tetap gila dengan menggumamkan nama Mikuo tiap malam. Tetap gila dengan berhalusinasi aroma Mikuo dari kamarnya." Miku memeluk betisnya lagi. Setelah itu, Miku berdiri, meraih ponselnya yang dia taruh di dekat laptop, dan mencari nama Kaito di _contact list_ ponsel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak sampai 3 menit, Kaito sudah berada di kamar Miku. Pakaiannya masih sama. Tapi Miku tidak terganggu akan hal itu.

"Jadi… sudah menetapkan pilihanmu?" tanya Kaito. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu kamar Miku, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Sudah." Miku berkata mantap. Matanya terlihat bengkak seusai menangis. Tapi disela-sela itu, Kaito bisa melihat sebuah… _pancaran _dari sudut mata Miku. Keyakinan. "Aku sudah menetapkan kalau aku takkan melupakan Mikuo." Miku tahu, Kaito terlihat ingin protes.

"Tapi," Miku menyela sebelum mendengar satu huruf pun keluar dari mulut Kaito. Dan pria berambut biru itu bungkam kembali. "Aku mengatakan 'ya' untuk pernyataan cintamu."

Kaito menaikkan alisnya. Kaget, tapi juga senang dan lega.

"Tapi… belum tentu aku suka kau. Maksudku, aku sudah _tidak _membencimu. Aku cuma… ingin melupakan _perasaanku _terhadap Mikuo." Miku melanjutkan. Dia mencengkram pinggiran tempat tidur dengan gusar, entah kenapa.

"Jadi aku cuma pelarian?" tanya Kaito. Nada suaranya tenang. Tapi Miku bersumpah, sepertinya Kaito agak kesal saat mengatakan itu.

"Ya." Miku menjawab dengan keyakinan yang tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. "Kalau kau tak keberatan. Dan itu terserah kau. Aku sih… tidak peduli." Setelah Miku berkata begitu, dia merasakan sesuatu menghentaknya, hingga Miku jatuh di tempat tidur. Dan Kaito memegang kedua pergelangan Miku.

Kalian bisa membayangkan seperti apa posisi mereka sekarang. Kaito _diatas _Miku, dan sebaliknya, Miku _dibawah _Kaito.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula," Kaito mendekati wajahnya pada Miku. "Aku akan membuatmu lupa pada _perasaanmu _terhadap Mikuo, _ditambah_, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku seutuhnya. Apa kau siap?" Kaito berbisik dalam suara rendah di telinga Miku. Hal itu membuat Miku berdebar, ya, sangat malah.

"Terserah." Miku memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaito. Menatap ke samping. "Tapi… boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Miku. Kaito terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Boleh. Tapi satu pertanyaan, satu cium." Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan sangat… sangat menggemaskan dimata Miku.

"Ya sudah. Tidak jadi." Miku menghela napas panjang. Malas.

"Aku bercanda. Oh, sudahlah, bertanya saja. Aku tidak akan menciummu."

Miku menatap Kaito dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tapi dia rasa… dia percaya pada Kaito. Meski cuma 10 persen. "Kenapa… kau datang ke kamarku subuh tadi? Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku? Kenapa…" Miku ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi Kaito menggelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat agar Miku diam.

"Selalu begitu. Dari kenapa hingga kenapa. Bisakah kau bertanya dengan awalan 'apa', atau 'siapa, atau 'kemana' atau lainnya? Tapi… tidak apa-apa. Satu jawaban cukup memuaskanmu." Kaito membelai sebelah pipi Miku yang polos dan lembut.

"Karena aku suka padamu. Dan aku mencintaimu. Itu saja."

Miku membolakkan mata. Dia merasakan pipinya panas, bukan matanya seperti biasa. Selama bersama Mikuo, selama menyukai Mikuo, Miku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Apakah ini bisa dibilang cinta?

Sebaiknya Miku yang mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya.

"Jadi," Miku meneguk ludahnya dengan berat hati. "Kau tidak akan menciumku, 'kan?" tanya Miku. Tapi itu pertanyaan bodoh. Sebab Kaito malah menyeringai penuh arti padanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau ingin dicium?" Kaito balik bertanya. Membuat Miku salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu." Tapi sebenarnya… Miku _ingin _dicium oleh Kaito satu kali lagi. Dia berbohong.

"Ooh… kalau begitu, aku yang ingin mencium. Gimana?" tersirat niat menggoda di wajah Kaito. Miku mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau curang! Kau bilang kau hanya bercanda!"

Kaito terkekeh. Dia mengelus pipi Miku dengan perlahan. "Tapi aku tahu kau _mau_. Oh, ayolah…" Miku tergelak, kemudian menatap Kaito dengan wajah masam, kemudian dia mengalihkannya. "Tatap aku, Miku." Kaito menyuruh. Miku bergeming.

Akhirnya, setelah menghela napas, Kaito merendahkan kepalanya, mencium pipi Miku. Hangat, tapi sedikit dingin, Miku berpikir begitu. Dan menenangkan, Miku mengakui.

"Curang." Miku berkata tanpa menatap Kaito yang terkekeh melihat rona wajah Miku.

_Kenapa aku mudah sekali ditaklukkan oleh Kaito?_

Miku bertanya begitu pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya. Dan, Miku pasti bisa menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN(1): **Tuhan… awalnya aku pengen buat fic Angst! Tapi ga jadi ^^" maaf… malah jadi aneh begini ya. Ending ga jelas, alurnya ga mantap. Maaf OAQ||| ini diluar dugaanku.

**A/N(2): **Oh, ya. Mikuo meninggal karena sakit. Sakit apa? Terserah pembaca mau memikirkan seperti apa ^^ yang pasti nggak mengenaskan banget kok.

**A/N(3): **Oh, ya, seingatku orang Jepang tuh megang _mouse _di tangan kiri. Begitulah ^^ (ga penting ya? lol)

**A/N(4): **Uuuh… ya… mau _flame_? Boleh kok. Kuizinkan ;D tapi kalau mau bilang 'hapus aja fic ga mutu ini!'

Maaf. Itu nggak bisa. Sejelek apa pun fic-ku, aku bakal menetapkannya ^^ kecuali aku memang lagi _bad mood _terus bisa aja kuhapus sih xD hahaha… berharap aja _mood_-ku lagi jelek. Tapi jangan xD lol (ngelantur)

Sudah ya, maaf kalo ga berkenan ^^ habis… aku kena WB sih. Terus, stress gara-gara nilai anjlok ga karuan (emang salahku sendiri). Udah ya ^^ bye bye.

ILYG ;D


End file.
